Deathcraft Files
by Jetafray Angel
Summary: The behind-the-scenes, one-shot filled, parody filled, song and poem filled, character interviews, and other such things of the story Deathcraft. Ready for a bucket load of randomnes, parody, humor, death, minecraft, and sadistic authors? This is for you! *Accepting OCs*
1. Chapter 1

**DATA PROCESSING... 25%...50%...80%...99%...100% **

**LOADING COMPLETE. **

**WELCOME, Reader, TO THE FILES OF**

_**DEATHCRAFT**_

* * *

"Um, hello, is this thing on?" Unsurely, a teenage girl tapped on the tip of a microphone. She beamed at the loud booming voice that formed and gave a wide smile to the audience. "Ah, perfect! I'm Jetafray. Welcome to the files of Deathcraft!" She paused, waiting for some kind of reaction, and the sound of comical crickets came from the background. "Aw, I deserve more cheers. And so does Deathcraft!"

This time, she was rewarded with heart-felt cheers.

Jet nodded. "Beautiful! As you all here probably know, this is the behind-the-scenes, one-shot, song fic, infromation stash, real-world viewing, character interviews, and much more, adobe of the story Deathcraft. Those of you unaware should check it out! There's a little profile button near the top and that's all that really needs to be pressed." She began to pace, releasing the microphone in her hand. It hovered in the air from her epic authoress powers and followed her around.

"Also, those of you who are new, you should submit an OC! I'll be accepting for a while, so keep 'em coming!" Curious whispers spread from the new readers, causing her to gain a somewhat predatory grin. "Rules, you say? For OC submitting? But of course! I prefer them with a little bit of kethup, french fries on the side, with a large-" She froze, her insane face falling into a frown. "What do you mean I can't eat them? They're giving them to me!" Pause. "Oh, to use. Okay." Laughing nervously, she turned her attention back to the crowd. "Ignore that. Just the Angels talkin' to me.

"Anyway, the real rules for OC submitting are as stated." She held up one finger dramatically. "Uno! You must fill out the form below! It's muy important! Dos! OCs cannot have a mythical past. Can it be dramatic? Heart-breaking? Tear-jerking? Sadistic? Yes. Supernatural? No! Tres, OCs should be sent to me via PM messaging. It's perferable. Cuatro, one OC per person. I love ya, but I don't wanna be writing your characters eight billion time, capisce? Lovely!" Jet reached for the microphone, only for it to suddenly fly away. "What? No, come back Julio, I must converse with my readers!"

**NOTICE: The scheduled program has been cancelled. Please, enjoy this theme song.**

Deathcraft Theme Song: What I've Become

By: Skylar Windsong

It's a video game gone wrong,

An endless pressure pushing on.

It's sanity stretched to its limit!

The end of the world as we knew it!

As the world around fades black,

You've no way of going back.

Pulled inside, a lost soul,

Kill a madman your only goal!

You never meant to let them die!

You never wanted this, (never wanted this)

And you know you ain't a hero,

Never meant to deliver a fatal blow

_Chorus_

Yeah, I never knew,

What this would come to! (never knew)

I'm not what you think of me,

That's not gonna be! (never gonna be)

I'm not a monster, not a killer,

Only survivor who inside,

Feels so numb and,

I don't know what I've become!

It's unfathomable madness,

All the feelings you try to suppress.

As the people around fall to fate,

Inside you turn to hate.

It's a death game to play,

Can't see to the next day.

It's a cruel world out there!

Never knew you started to care!

_Chorus_

Yeah, I never knew,

What this would come to! (never knew)

I'm not what you think of me,

That's not gonna be! (never gonna be)

I'm not a monster, not a killer,

Only survivor who inside,

Feels so numb and,

I don't know what I've become!

You don't have a chance!

There's nothing left here!

Kill and kill you won't bring them back!

NO RETURN!

They're gone! GONE!

They're GONE!

I don't know what I've become!

I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BECOME!

You never meant to let them die!

You never wanted this, (never wanted this)

And you know you ain't a hero,

Never meant to deliver a fatal blow!

_Chorus_

Yeah, I never knew,

What this would come to! (never knew!)

I'm not what you think of me,

That's not gonna be! (never gonna be!)

I'm not a monster, not a killer,

Only survivor who inside,

Feels so numb and…

No! No more I beg!

I would give an arm and leg! (NO MORE!)

To stop this insanity!

Let them all be free! (INSANITY)

AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BECOME!

* * *

Jetafray ran back into the viewing area, carrying a new purple microphone. She mumbled something about stupid Julio's and lame microphones before she turned towards the readers. "Well, there's more information to be heard! But since I'm a 'sadistic, unqualified, somehow lucky person who got the review but lacks writing talent-" Glares were sent off stage "-I'll let the main character talk to you guys!" She vanished in a poof of blue smoke, leaving an odd brown-haired boy in her spot.

"What? But I don't like people!" Lennekio called, though got no response. "I'm not explaining your dumb Files' rules!" Silence. Then- "Whatever," he grumbled, turning and looking at the confused readers. He sighed, annoyed, before he began speaking. "Jetafray is allowing people to submit in one-shots about Deathcraft. Shipping one-shots accepted, parodies accepted. Anything else, PM for answers and requests. Though, no mature. To ask questions to be given to a character in an interview, check out the Deathcraft Forum - where a Roleplay will be posted as well. Erm... I think that's it..."

"You forgot the Doritos!" Jetafray's cry came out from the blackness of the background.

Lenn blinked, then scowled. "I hate Doritos." He glared at the readers. "Now go away."

Before his figure vanished from view, Jet's voice cried a quick, "Review!" and was followed by her laughing at the rhyme.

* * *

**_OC Form:_**

_**Name:**_

_**Username:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Minecraft Skill (sword, potion, ect):**_

_**Background Summary:**_

_**Sexual Orientation:**_

_**Strengths/Flaws:**_

_**Other:**_


	2. Da Deathcraft Rulez

_**DATA PROCESSING... 25%...50%...80%...99%...100%**_

_**LOADING COMPLETE.**_

_**WELCOME, **_**Reader**_**, TO THE FILES OF**_

_**DEATHCRAFT**_

* * *

Jet walked through the white background of nothingness, caring a black notebook in her hand. "Lalalalala… hmm… Oh! Okay. That's what I'm explaining today!" With a grin, she closed the notebook (apparently a planner of sorts) and turned towards the audience. "Hello, people of Deathcraft. Welcome back to this chapter of Deathcraft Files. Today, I'll be explaining something crucial." Her face became serious, not like the carefree it had a couple seconds ago. "The Rules of Deathcraft."

She gave an epic pause before continuing.

"Now, no one is really aware of these rules, and thus, they tend to be broken. Quite often. Today will be the end of that!" Under her breath, she added, "Hopefully…" Louder: "I will have a special guest explain the rules to you. Everyone, welcome back Lenn!"

Lenn appeared from seemingly nowhere. "What the hell?"

Jet grinned. "You'll be telling them about the rules of Deathcraft!"

"No way in fucking hell."

"Please?"

"No."

"If you don't do it, I'l introduce that character a few parts early and-"

"No! It's uh, it's fine... I'll tell them," Lenn broke. He really didn't want that little…character… getting released. "There are quite a few rules to the world of DC, and all of which can be located on the 'Rules' section of the Rule Book. For those who bother to look."

"Unlike you."

"Shut up!" he snapped. With a huff, he turned back to the audience. "Anyway, the rules:

One: No pain can be felt outside of a safezone. Pain cannot be felt and injuries do not exist. The only sign of an 'injury'," he used air quotes, "are the colored damage marks, which wear away after a couple seconds. No bug bites or broken arms or anything. However, within a safezone, pain is felt!" Subconsciously, he rolled his shoulder, remembering the time Glaze had him pinned. "Injuries don't exist, though. Pain does because the controls within the safezone doesn't allow for the safeguards to prevent pain.

Two: Real-life issues do not pass onto Deathcraft. Say you had an, I don't know, heart problem. It would not exist in Deathcraft. Deathcraft the the essence of the mind; therefore, only mental issues, or things having to do with nerves on occasion, pass through the barriers. Example is Dark's MPD condition. He still had it despite Deathcraft not having anything to do with the real world.

Three: Ores underground are hard to find. Coal, actually, is more common than before, iron is only slightly less harder to find, while everything besides diamonds and emeralds are twice as hard to find. Diamonds and emeralds are six times harder to find, and half of the ones located are fakes. Because Herobrine's a bastard.

Four: Caverns change. The caves reset themselves every thirty-six hours, regenerating ores and such for other players. However, if a player is in the cave at the time, it will remain the same until the player cannot view the changeable area.

Five: People cannot be harmed in their own faction territory. Even if an enemy charges in, the enemy is helpless and cannot go on the offensive or defensive. Faction territory is similar to a safezone in the sense no one can loose health (or even feel pain) within their own area.

Six: Everyone within the game is set on survival mode, no cheats. Any command you can enter has to be made through the Rule Books 'command' page, where all commands are listed. The only being who might have access to cheats or other commands is the creator of Deathcraft. Who, in fact, is not Herobrine. Just an idiot dressed up as him."

"No spoilers!" Jet interrupted.

Lenn ignored her. "Seven: Death in Deathcraft does mean death in real life. It's not fake; just thought I'd mention that real quick.

Eight: Unlockable items, once discovered or made, are accessible to anyone through the 'News Flash' page. The goggles created by the WhiteUnion were available since the first pair was made."

"And Lenn still didn't know that!"

"Shut up!" he growled. "Do you want me to finish this or not?"

Jet waved a hand. "No no, please continue."

He sighed. "Right. Number nine: Trap areas, areas throughout the world of Deathcraft, exist. There, no teleportation is accessible, health takes three times as long to recover, and mining is not permitted. The only ways to escape are to either defeat the mobs, solve the puzzle, or find a loophole in the trap you're in. Basically, it means certain death, since there are no loopholes.

Ten: Various programmed mobs that didn't exist before start to appear over time. The Possessives were the first and appeared after a month in, and the Shadow Wolves came in not long after I met the WhiteUnion. The more new mobs that appear, the more danger players are in. However, just as likely as hostile mobs, there are peaceful mobs."

He paused, then looked at Jet. "That's all I remember."

She shrugged. "Those are the main ones. They're all that really matter."

"Good. Can I go now?"

"To where? The character club in my mind?"

"To the library in your mind where all the quiet people are."

"Ah. Then yeah," Jet snapped her fingers and Lenn vanished. With a childlike grin, she snapped again, causing Die Young by Ke$ha to play in the background. "Until next time, readers. I do enjoy these moments." With that, she vanished in a swirl of white blocks.

Not a second later, she appeared again, mumbling something about forgetting the Doritos for a second time.


	3. The Beginning (Real World)

**DATA PROCESSING... 25%...50%...80%...99%...100%**

**LOADING COMPLETE.**

**WELCOME, Reader, TO THE FILES OF**

_**DEATHCRAFT**_

* * *

Notice!: We interrupt the scheduled show to bring you a Real World special!

* * *

The world outside of Deathcraft was in a state of mixed panic. While fifteen thousand people wasn't necessarily a large hole in the seven billion population, it was still and extraordinary amount people… especially if they were to all fall unconscious at one time, at the edge of a computer, stuck in a deep coma.

Hospitals world-wide housed the people who's consciousness had fallen prey to the virtual world. One was built especially for the matter — a hospital known as 'Kezota', located in Japan, had been payed for by a mysterious benefactor. It took three days to move the comatose patients to Kezota, which had been constructed in under a day in a half due to it's relatively small size, and in that time, the catastrophe worsened.

A little over one thousand people died. At first, their eyes would open, and they'd wake up from the coma, disoriented, confused, and then suddenly happy. It lasted for different times depending on the person. The longest bout of consciousness was forty-five seconds. After they lost consciousness, the brain would shut down, and everything about their body would cancel out. Instant, painless death, if the lack of screams was anything to go by.

Families followed their children to Japan. The mysterious benefactor selflessly put more money into the program and purchased an entire hotel; families, loved ones, and friends of the people in the virtual world of Deathcraft were enabled to stay there until the person they were watching either died, or as most hoped, would awake.

The Japanese government, however, was less than pleased with the Deathcraft ordeal. They seemed to know exactly what was going on, and as cautious as they were to admit it, they came clean within a week's time.

The Virtual Training Virus Program (VTVP) had been something the lower levels of the government had been working on. Experimental, not ready to test, and secretive, the program had been developed by a man known as Kayashi Morisuno, an oddly intelligent and unique man of twenty-seven, tall, slender, and very-much underestimated. Kayashi was albino, with white hair and red-orange eyes, though the air he held himself with was of a man with power.

Kayashi was intelligent beyond his years. The virus he had created was of nothing anyone had seen before. Electrically-charged versions of a random virus, harmless as it was, allowed the people who controlled the electrical impulses to control the virus. It was, in a way, a living computer virus. Sent through phone waves, wifi signals, and even theorized to have its own form of electrical current, the virus could enter any human body that came in contact with its programming.

It was suspected to have endless possibilities. Wondrously possibilities. With the virus fully developed and under control, they could create super soldiers, living computers, robotics, AI, and virtual realities. Within the realities, war would take place — no real human lives would ever be lost in war again and no environmental damage would effect the earth anymore. A lovely, peaceful program and virus that would change the world forever… If everything had gone according to plan.

February 13, 2014, Kayashi Morisuno was found dead in his office building. A bullet through the skull. All files relating to the VTVP were eliminated and the programming for the virus was stolen.

At first, it couldn't have been that big of a deal. It wasn't too important, after all. Just a way for world peace. The loss wasn't too bad, and it wasn't like anything dangerous could come… Obviously, they were proven wrong on the 'Deathcraft Day'.

Deathcraft Day (DD or DCD) was the day all Mojang accounts went down, half the staff died from sudden electrical charges, and the day the server was hacked. Firewalls were washed away easily by the virus, now programmed with a form of AI, and new files and data was installed in a heartbeat. The virus flew throughout the system, and the moment it was activated by the 'Join' option, fifteen thousand fell prey to the living virus.

Of course there were attempts to cancel the virus. Wash it out of the system, set up firewalls, even go as far as placing new programming into it… They were all either possessed by the powerful VTVP, exterminated, or kicked out of the system. The world's best hackers even attempted entering; the VTVP shined in it's programming of AI and adaptability and blocked all attempts.

After a month of trying to shut down the virus, with almost two thousand lives lost, people began to loose hope.

It was then the mysterious benefactor revealed himself. Hyouka Moriko, third richest man in the world, had two family members stuck in the world of DC, Kunaki Anderfall and her half-brother Ethan Moriko. It wouldn't be over until Moriko not only had his daughter and son awake and under his care (apparently the details on their relationship were sketchy, but the media had exposed it as some rich guy actually having a heart).

Hope was torn, unlikely, and scarce, but it had been stitched a tad at the notion that someone powerful was working to fix everything.


	4. The Original

**_I still have the base file of the original Deathcraft, which was meant to be a short 20K story. That's changed, but instead of ditching it, it's what you will be reading now. Enjoy._**

**_Note: It has not been edited, completed, and it hasn't been gone through to italicize, underline, and bold anything. It's just… there. Whatever copying and pasting looks like off of an old Pages document. _**

**_Note 2: The beginning is incredibly similar to the current DC, since it was altered to fit his new persona, and thus will seem repetitive. Feel free to skim it or whatever._**

**_Note 3: Any information here IS NOT relevant to the current DC. NOT. Shinigami is different, Red is different, and Dark's dead. Deal with it._**

* * *

— Prologue —

Minecraft, as I'm sure you know, has been a very popular game for years. Various updates, players, donators, and additions have made the game incredibly addicting for any gamers. All gamers knew the rules by heart, played it, and some even became so attached, Minecraft was their way of life.

I, thankfully, wasn't like that. I played for fun; when I had free time or finished my homework, I'd sign in as _Sequeter_ and play with my friends on servers. I wasn't super good at it, but it was really enjoyable and certain servers I got promoted on. Hell, my cousin Marcus had created a server that was fairly popular and the majority of people just loved to play because of the factions, rules, and the mods he allowed on his server.

But seriously, despite me not being classified as a "serious gamer", I was still a strong gamer. …Okay, not really. Minecraft and Pokémon had been the only games I had ever really played. The others my overprotective parents deemed "unsafe" and "Inappropriate for teenage boys".

Oh well, that's besides the point. I wasn't a serious gamer. I just played when I was bored and needed some entertainment. But when Mojang announced they would be releasing the "Online World" for all players to play on, like a giant server, I was ecstatic. The one thing I loved about Minecraft was meeting new people, hearing new things, and competing with people who couldn't judge me. The form of "ultimate server" was a practical dream come true for me.

It was announced that the date the server would officially be online would be April 23, 2014. It was a large server, but it still had a maximum number of people who would be able to join–up to 10,000 players.

I was determined to be one of the first players to enter the world. It was supposed to have a unique map, new features, special items… It was meant to be _epic_.

But it wasn't what we expected.

Minecraft went from being the dream game to being the nightmare game in a matter of hours. Sad thing was, it was impossible to quit now. It wasn't a game to be played for fun anymore; it was a fight for survival.

Dear reader, I'll warn you now, what you're about to read isn't a false story. It's anything but a cheesy fairytale.

My name is Lennekio Kezok and this is the story of how I died.

— Chapter 1: Deathcraft —

4:57. Three minutes until the server would be online.

I smiled, the excitement running through my veins. Usually I wasn't this excited for something like an update for a game, but I felt like this was something big. There was a piece of me that made my gut turn, not liking the idea of this server, but I brushed it off as nerves.

4:58.

My hand wavered above my mouse. The anticipation was killing me, something that rarely happened. I was emotional, especially for a teenage boy, but I just never showed it. To feel the anticipation and urge to squirm and do _something_ while I waited was just _killing me_.

4:59.

Soon.

…

…

… Dammit clock, hurry up!

5:00.

That second, I opened up servers and logged into the file. I mentally prayed as the scene loaded that I would make it in. The load didn't take long before the message appeared in front of me, allowing me to breath a sigh of relief.

_Welcome to afuheofinld! (-error-)_

_Sequeter has joined the ga–_

_DarkFantom has joi–_

_Sarahalli32 has–_

_Malcoo–_

_Deadman530 has joined–_

The named kept popping up, but I was just so relieved at the fact the my character had been one of the 10,000 to spawn into the new world. I turned my Minecraft person around in a circle, watching as people just spawned in the general areas around me. Their characters began to run around and jump, and soon I was moving my own around, exploring the spawn area.

It was a giant dome-like area made out of a various collection of random blocks. There was a portal to The Nether, but it wasn't activated, but I wasn't really interested in that. I was too busy looking around at the area and the collection of people… It was so damn awesome.

_Server Full! Everyone ready?_ a message appeared, causing me to grin.

_Very,_ I typed and entered. I wasn't the only one; a bunch of other players entered in 'ready!' messages.

_*chuckles* Very well then, miners. Welcome to Deathcraft. Prepare for a major shock!_

I cocked my head curiously. Major shock…? Deathcraft? Perhaps a special update?

My thoughts were off. Way off. The next second, something painful shot up through my arm. It hurt like hell, causing me to cry out and bring my arm to my chest and away from the mouse. The tingling sensation began to creep up past my elbow.

"What the heck?" I cried out as another wave of sudden pain shot through my body. The painful tingling reached my shoulder, and from there, it spiked, causing a burning pain to overcome my neck. If I were ever to be electrocuted, I EXPected it to feel like this. The shock reached my head, and I screamed loudly.

I was out before I heard the dark chuckling come from my computer.

—

My head hurt like crap, to put it simply. My entire upper body ached like I had just competed in a push-up marathon (which I throughly sucked at, by the way), and add that to the fact it was incredibly cold, I was seriously agitated and wondering what had happened.

I stirred, moving my head slightly and groaned, slowly rising up to a sitting position. I held my aching head in one of my hands as I opened my eyes. Light blasted in annoyingly, causing my head to pound, but I tried to ignore it as I kept them open.

And then, everything came back.

The painful shock that had been sent up my arm, the new server data, the unsettling feeling in my gut–which was always right–and my stupid decision to ignore it, and the message of Deathcraft.

Fearfully, I looked around at my surroundings. The ground was in random colors, all jumbled together, but at the same time set in defined squares. I looked up. The giant dome roof was above me. This time, though, it wasn't in random blocks. The blocks looked to be fading out and being replaced by dark red blocks, with lighter red blocks forming the word "Deathcraft" clearly. Other players were unconscious on the ground with only a few stirring, all making the same assumption as me while they looked around.

They weren't blocks, though. They looked like actual people, in actual clothing, with actual hair. I glanced down at my hands. They were normal, compared to the blocked ground. Clench, unclench, clench, unclench. I repeated the motion. The feeling was really, of the skin-on-skin, and I knew I wasn't dreaming. How? I did the old trick of pinching myself. Pain.

The gut wrenched and I felt slightly sick. I couldn't be… How…

_But it was just a video game!_

I gulped. Steadily, as to make sure I didn't puke, I rose onto my feet and double-checked the area around me. More players were stirring, but none besides me were standing, but a few were about to. I turned in a circle, careful not to move fast, and let my eyes cloud over with true realization.

_I was in Minecraft._

I was in a _video game._

And it wasn't a dream. The pain was really, the sick feeling in my stomach was real, the clenching for my fists, and the sight and sounds of the other players moaning as they woke.

I bit the inside of my cheek and closed my eyes tightly. The sick feeling was slowly fading away, but the headache was still pounding and my body screamed with simple movements. I opened my eyes again, this time watching as the main majority of the other players began to stand and look around in fear.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Does…does anyone know…?" It hurt my throat to speak, but I had to ask the others and see if they may know what could've happened.

This one player on the ground near me, a girl with chopped blonde hair, shook her head slowly. I bent down and offered her my hand, which she accepted. It was searingly painful to pull her up off the ground, and even harder to steady her onto her feet, but I had felt worse pain from other things.

"Th-thank you," she muttered, giving me a shy, cute smile. She looked a few years younger than me, probably preteens.

I shook my head, regretting it as the blood swished with the movement. "It's no problem," I grunted out, holding my head.

She looked at me sorrowfully.

I gave myself a minute to let the pain dim a bit before I turned to her. "Let's help the others," I decided. The girl bit her lip, and it was obvious she was still in pain, so she shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I-I can't…"

I nodded and turned away. "That's okay. Everyone here's probably in a lot of pain…"

"And you would be correct, Mr. Sequeter," a smug voice rang out, shortly followed by a low laugh. I turned to my left towards the source of the voice.

A human Herobrine.

I wasn't sure whether to feel amused that the person was so predictable to land the blame on or feel utterly terrified that Herobine was speaking to me.

Still, I did react with a blink and step back in shock. A few players screamed. Herobrine's dark laugh rang out again, echoing off the walls in the dome.

"Miners, I know I have said this before, but I'll say it again; welcome to Deathcraft."

"What's going on?" a sudden player shouted out from the crowd. Herobrine Look-alike spun towards the direction of the voice–away from me, thankfully–and flew towards the source.

"You, dear DarkFantom, have been pulled into the world of Deathcraft! The same goes for every single person in this room." He bowed deeply, a sick grin on his face. "I brought you all here."

"Why?" the guy asked again, his voice filled with fury. I wasn't sure if he was courageous or an idiot. The person would obviously be explaining that soon, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered to even show up.

Herobrine's white eyes glowed brighter. "Because I could."

Before anything else could be said, he continued. "Players, this isn't a simple Minecraft anymore. Dying won't let you respawn. Dying will end your life–permanently. There's no hope left for you poor little soul. All that'll be left in the real world is your comatose body. You're trapped here, in Deathcraft. I hope you all enjoy that fact." He paused. "Actually, on second thought, I don't care if you enjoy it or not."

The girl I had helped earlier, the blonde one, choked a sob. A few other players looked almost close to tears while others looked absolutely furious.

Me? I was somewhere in between. I was pissed I had been stripped from my life as soon as it started looking up. I was enraged that I had been forced into this without a choice. But at the same time, I felt broken and slapped because I didn't want this. I didn't want to know I could die here. I wanted to go back.

I couldn't be sure what my facial expression was, and I really didn't want to know.

"Miners, this world is Minecraft," he continued, flying around the dome aimlessly. "Same rules apply here. Limited health, damage, XP, and hunger all apply to you now. I'm not affected, because I'm the God of this world." He laughed lowly, sinking down to the ground a few blocks away from me and landing. Players hurried out of his way. "Currently, you're all on full hunger, have half a heart from the process of getting you here, and no XP. However, if you check your inventories, you'll see I left a nice little gift for all of you."

I glared at him. I had a question, but asking would be like accepting this horrible twist of fates, and that wasn't something I wanted to do. At least, not out loud.

He looked around the room, frowning, before he laughed. "Oh, seems I forgot to tell you how to open up your inventory. Just wave you hand. Other players won't be able to see or steal from your inventory unless you give them permission."

Slowly, I raised my hand to be in line with my body and gave it a wave. He was right; the typical gray screen appeared right in front of me. The three-by-nine box, the armor option on the side, and a picture of me. I didn't look like my skin–I looked like my normal self. Dark brown hair, dark eyes, and the plain teal shirt and jeans I had been wearing. Unlike the original inventory, though, there were five boxes in a row above the mini crafting area. They all had question marks in them.

It wasn't long until I heard players whispering about them.

Inside the inventory, though, in the normal slots there was a health potion, a loaf of bread, and a book that read "Rules".

I deactivated the inventory by waving my hand again, this time looking up to glare sharply at the man. "What makes you think we're going along with your game?" I demanded. I felt my hands shaking by my sides, but I did my best to keep myself under control. Last time I had snapped, I had been expelled from the school I was attending for beating up a student.

Herobrine's classic dark smirk returned to his face. "Unless you want to die, you will. Oh, and that reminds me! There is a way for you all to return to your world." He placed his hand on his chin, looking upward. "I just doubt it'll be possible for you lot."

The spike of hope that had formed in my deflated, but I kept in mind he had said 'doubt'.

He turned around and looked around all of us. "Players, if one of you beats me in a one-on-one battle in the place I will be watching you all from, I'll return you all home. And, before you say anything, it's not a promise. It's a guarantee. Upon my defeat, the game will shut down, and all of your souls will be expelled back into the real world." He smiled, snapping his fingers playfully. "But I doubt any of you will ever find me."

The area below him began to have white blocks form off of it, approaching him. "Anyway players, before I leave, here's a couple more tips: Towns and cities are the only safe zones. No damage can be dealt to a player there. Factions and teams can be created. Player versus player is allowed, which is why murdering others is capable. Adios, playahs!"

He vanished.

The area was silent for a while, people just looking around at others for a few seconds. Finally, the blonde girl next to me let loose an insane scream and fainted flat onto the ground.

I didn't blame her. I felt like doing the exact same thing. Instead, I took a deep breath, bent down to her level, and felt her neck. She still had a pulse, so the fall hadn't made her loose the heart she had.

…Speaking of health, was that why I had been in such intense pain before? I wasn't in pain anymore; well, not as much as I had been. He did say we were all on full hunger, so we had probably regenerated some health.

I stood back up. People were looking at me, and when I glanced back at them and offered a hopeless smile, they turned their looks to the ground. I sighed.

"…What do we do now?" Someone near me asked, though the question was directed at everyone in the room.

"We find him, and we kill him," I stated bluntly, turning to look at the player who had spoken. It was a girl with ruby hair, light green eyes, and scattered freckles. She looked about my age; couldn't be more than within a year of me.

She glared at me. "Didn't you hear him? He said it wasn't possible!" Ruby, my temporary nickname for her, took a step towards me and grabbed my shirt by the collar. "We're stuck here forever, and I have a birthday tomorrow! It's my sixteenth!" Her eyes threatened to spill with tears.

I hated that. Girls crying, or anyone crying, always seemed to tear a piece of my heart away. Growing up in an orphanage where crying was common, I couldn't stand it as their hearts broke in front of me and they lost their hope. It just… I couldn't sit there and do something.

Instead of glaring and getting mad at her like I would've if she hadn't been on the verge of tears, I glanced downwards at the ground and sighed. "He said he doubted it. That Herobrine-look-alike never said it was impossible."

Her grip lessened before she released me. "Al-alright, then. So we have to try to find him? How do you supposed we do that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It'll probably take all 10,000 of us to find out, though." Despite that fact, I wasn't looking forward to it. I was far from being a people person. I didn't like others in pain, but I also preferred to be away from them then have them thank me or talk with me. It was just increasingly annoying.

"Are you kidding?" a random crowd member cried, storming up angrily. "Listen, Mr-I'm-So-Bold, in this town area we're safe. He said so himself; it's a safe zone, we can't die here. I'm not leaving this place, because frankly, _I don't want to die!_" The little boy–around eleven, by the looks of it–stomped away. "Anyone who wants to stay alive is free to join me!"

The other trapped players made a path for him. A few instantly followed him, but the majority seemed to contemplate it for a while before a few began to slowly drift with him. Others scowled in their direction, others looked unsure, and others had a face I thought would suit me: one of indifference, or one of understanding.

Sometimes, I wish I was able to turn my back. I didn't have a hero complex; that had been guaranteed three years ago when I…did something completely not hero worthy. However, I think I was just too much of a coward to turn my back now. I had practically promised them I would try, and since this wasn't some clueless game anymore, they could judge me just fine.

It scared me.

"Kid," I called, causing the boy to snap his head towards me.

"What?" he snapped, eyes vivid, but scared.

"I'll do my best to fix this. I promise." With that, I decided to make an epic exit. I turned on my heels and glanced at Ruby. "Happy early birthday." I nodded, and as I began to walk away, each person stepped out of the way to let me through.

I knew I wasn't the first person to leave the huge crowd. Others had probably fled outside of the safe zone at the first notice; only those who wanted to or needed the confrontation had stayed to see what other players were doing. I probably would've bolted if I hadn't been near the center of the room.

But as it stood, I had stayed. I had made an impression on at least a good few thousand players there that had been near me and listened. I had promised. I didn't break my promises.

—

_Rule Book: Update page._

_Player Count: 10,000_

_Date: April 23, 2014_

_Time: 5:30 PM_

**_God: _**_Welcome to Deathcraft! Enjoy your time here. You'll be here for a while. Try not to die._

_*SAOFAN12 has left the safe zone_

_*BabeGirly has left the safe zone_

_*Colazirk has left the safe zone_

_*MalineAzure has left the safe zone_

_*_**_Sequeter has left he safe zone_**

—Chapter 2: Not a Hero —

_Rule Book: Update page_

_Player Count: 6,504_

_Date: May 7, 2014_

_Time: 6:15 PM_

**_!Factions!_**

_Shinigami: 180 members_

_Survivors: 2,854 (all resting in safe zones)_

_*RoseBlabe12 was killed by _Shinigami_ member Colazirk_

_*Ch4rm3dP0w3r was killed by _Shinigami_ member Colazirk_

**_*ANNOUNCEMENT: _**_Colazirk says: We take from those not ready to defend and protect. Either join us, fear us, or die by us._

—

_Two weeks ago, I was pulled into the world of Deathcraft. It was a sick and twisted version of Minecraft. The name of the person who created the game was unknown. In the rule book, he called himself God, but we all know that was false. We quickly discovered that our name tags weren't available, but an unknown rule made everyone decide to go by their gamer name._

_My name became fairly popular._

_One week ago, I discovered mining wasn't as easy as it was in the game. Even with the blocks dematerializing when you punched them hard enough, everything moved at real-world time, versus the normal shortened time periods on the game. The days passed realistically, and nights did, too. If you weren't somewhere safe by night, it'd be honest to say you're screwed._

—

I sat on a bench in a random village, holding onto the iron sword in my hands tightly. It only had about 5% usage left, so all the cracks and chips were clearly visible on the surface of the sword. Currently, though, I wasn't worried about the iron sword in my hand. The village I was at was filled to the brim with Testificates, all who looked oddly humanoid and were wondering around.

There weren't any other players in the village. I made sure of that, since I really wasn't in the mood to run into someone who could kill me in my sleep.

I was worried about the information I had checked up in the rule book. The book didn't just list rules, but the information in it was like the chat box on the game. Players were on there, asking for help, while others were setting up items to trade.

At the top of each page, there was a count of players. Only 6,504 players remained in the game as of last night. People were committing suicide while others died but other things; falling in lava, mobs, creepers, misjudging heights…

One thing that had me seriously concerned was the newest faction that had formed. It was created a few days ago and already several players were scared of them.

The faction Shinigami.

Since I only had the book as a means of communication and reading, it was apparent that the faction had deemed themselves in charge of killing those who weren't able to defend yourself. If you couldn't 'play the game', you were a waste of materials and should be eliminated. I had actually received and invite to the faction, which thoroughly pissed me off.

I sent them a _nice_ message in reply.

Hey, I said it was a nice message. Not a good message.

I wasn't in a faction. There were only a couple hundred solo players and the majority of those had taken up hiding in towns and villages or were like me; ahead. I had gotten right to it, mining woods and going exploring in a cave.

No diamonds, which stunk, but I had founded a zombie spawner. That had become my own personal XP shop after I had raided it. The chest had contained a saddle and iron horse armor, which was safe in my inventory until the day I died, as well as one of the fabled _unlockable_ items.

It was practically a mod that the Herobrine-look-alike had with the server. The special boxes on the top were additions to our character. One, I quickly learned, was for gloves. They didn't provide much more armor protection, but it was much more comfortable to wear those when using a sword. I had a pair of leather gloves, boots, and leggings. That was all the armor I used, though. Everything else made it heavier and harder to move around.

Speed was very important to here. I learned rather quickly that some of the same rules didn't apply. Items weighed when you hold and wore them. The iron sword was particularly heavy itself. With those few protective items, I was actually more comfortable; the boots were perfect for running in, and they absorbed the impact from 4-block falls. Gloves were like I had explained before.

I released the knowledge of gloves to everyone on the world. It only required two leather (or iron, or gold, it depends). Nothing major.

Other than that, nothing had been unlocked. Well, either that, or people were keeping it a secret. Shinigami had been supposedly using an "unlocked" weapon to kill.

I shifted from my location on the bench and stood up, allowing the sword to return into my inventory. I had a job to do; one of the villagers here had a locked item available for trade if I offered them two emeralds. Sue me, I was curious.

I was waiting for the sun to set before I went out the cave. That way, I could spend all night in the cavern and I would probably resurface around day. I didn't want to escape from a cave full of mobs to come to a surface filled with them, too. Especially when the village was an hour walk (fifteen minute sprint) from the cave. That would be unpleasant…

So, to make it to the cave by nightfall, I'd have to leave in a few minutes and I'd be able to walk there. I headed into the blacksmith shop, which only had a loaf of bread in the chest when I came here, and pulled out the couple other iron I had in the furnace there. A new, clean, and sleek iron sword was in my hands when I left.

I left the village soon after that. The path to the cave was known to me by heart; I had been there three times and returned, almost having died once, but I was all good. On the way to the cave I did run into a creeper, but a sprint and a few slices had the thing dead and adding to my growing XP amount.

I was halfway there when an arrow narrowly missed my ear.

My reaction made it there just in time. I flicked my hand quickly, pulled the old iron sword out from the spot I always placed it at, and blocked he next arrow before it could deliver damage. The arrow chipped away at my sword, though, and the iron sword vanished into a flash of white specks.

I glared at the person that had fired at me. They couldn't be more than fifteen blocks away. "What do you want?" I yelled, ready to flick my wrist at any second and snap out my new sword. The person took a step forward and I noticed something.

On his iron chest plate, painted in what looked like bone meal, was the well-known sign for Shinigami.

"Get ready to defend yourself, weakling!" the brunette boy called. "I'm here to kill you, but if you can last against me for five minutes, you're allowed to live!"

I was silent for a moment. I wasn't sure whether I should laugh, call forth my sword, or just walk away. Obeying him wasn't something I wanted to do. The faction for that relied on power, and if I listened, it was like surrendering.

"Can't you see I've made it this long?" I asked with a shrug. Ending it with conversation could be a good idea. It just depended on the kind of person my "assassinator" was.

The guy's bow vanished and an iron sword appeared in his hands. I wasn't scared or nervous. PvP fighting against someone in full iron armor would be easy. I was light on my feet, quick to dodge, and had great speed. They were sluggish, heavy, and tended to rely more on sheer power than technique.

When he began to charge at me, I realized I would have to draw out my sword. There wouldn't be any fun-chatting in this fight.

He tried to land a strike straight through me the instant he was near me, but I side-stepped out of the way and watched as he tumbled forward. He regained his footing and held his sword out, glaring darkly. He came at me with his sword. I blocked it and sent little white sparks flying through the air. A signal of pain flashed up my arm through the stress and weight he was laying on my and my sword. I leapt back away from him, feeling my hands tense.

This wasn't my first PvP match. A few players had run into me while I was getting farther from spawn. They had thought that beating me would be easy, since at that time I had no armor at all and a stone sword, but they soon went running when I got their health down below four hearts. But those had all been fairly early on when the most common armor was a leather helmet. Now, it was full iron. This fight could decide whether or not my technique could work for this. I couldn't loose to a hunk of iron.

I _couldn't_ _wait_ for diamond.

Note sarcasm.

I didn't wait for him to come at me. I bolted quickly towards him, holding my sword at an angle. He held his sword out, planning on blocking my hit. Instead of going for it, I dropped onto the ground and slid between his legs until I was behind him. I moved quickly and stabbed through his back with my sword then sliced through. The area I had sliced through temporarily emitted blue light before it vanished.

Okay, that did more damage than it was meant to.

He grunted and turned to face me just when I put distance between us again. The brunette made a cut that would've decapitated me if I hadn't ducked in time. I swung my sword around and used the butt of it to slam into the pressure point in his elbow, causing him to drop the sword. A few quick cuts to his chest plate before he could react cause his chest plate to dissolve into the air in white glittering jewels.

I was suddenly thankful for the fencing and martial arts lessons I took when I was younger.

Without any armor to slow me down, I was able to leap out of the way as soon as I felt him shift. The sword I had caused him to drop was now in my possession. I was officially duel-wielding. My eyes widened slightly and I suddenly knew. One of the mystery boxes on the inventory was unlocked.

I pushed that back. The Shinigami member was recovering slowly. He hadn't appeared to notice I had his weapon yet, and I wasn't sure how many hearts he had left. There was a moment of pause as he took a breath, stood up, and glared at me. Realization crossed his face when he spotted the other sword in my hand.

Oh yeah. I was awesome.

I grinned, spun the second sword in my hand a few times before stashing it back into my inventory.

"I think I faired pretty well," I mentioned and gave my sword a swing. The bar on it was already a quarter down, but a bit of mining and I could get a new one quickly. With both swords now in my inventory, I walked over to the guy. "What's your guys' problem with people here? Can't you 'Shinigami' people realize that some of us are actually trying to find a way out of this world!"

He glared. "Who are you, huh? I've killed tons of players who've claimed things like that. NO players are that good, especially this fast. You do sword fighting in real life or something, buster?"

Every part of me just seemed to freeze. My blood ran cold and I felt hate flood through me. Did he just say…?

"You've…killed…"

For some reason, in the back of my mind, I had been hoping he hadn't killed anyone yet. I had been hoping people here were just as skilled as me and able to defend themselves. I had thought not that many people had actually died. All those people with loved ones, who were now going to have to understand their family members and friends were never coming back to them…

"What's the matter, boy? Did I strike a nerve?" His voice was covered in loath, with an undertone of bragging. "I've killed other players who couldn't defend themselves. Players who can't fight back don't deserve the stuff they collect. We're the ones with skill, we're the ones with talent, and they shouldn't be holding an iron ingot we may need. We're stronger, therefore, we're–" _Better._

I snapped.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence." My body acted on its own accord. It shifted, pulled back out the iron sword, and moved faster than I normal could've until the sword's point was a millimeter away from the brunette's throat.

I couldn't think. All I knew was that this man had ended lives, ruined families, and could've even left some children orphaned, or made parents childless… He destroyed them here and now, because something in the back of his mind made him think that power made him a king.

And I **_hated_** that.

I hated how he spoke with smugness. I despised how he was proud by his actions. I was furious that he thought he could get away with it.

I was livid.

"You bastard!" I shoved the sword into his throat. I didn't feel any regret as he screamed. The white bits that enveloped his body before he vanished didn't affect me. I just stood there, in that position, feeling guilty for one reason only.

My head began to pound and my chest hurt, cold realization slamming into me. I couldn't save them. The people I had promised that they would make it out of here, that I would find a way… I didn't keep my promise in time. They were dead, and they were never coming back. I _couldn't save them…_

I began to shake. My sword was suddenly too heavy to hold in my hands and it fell onto the floor. I soon followed by crashing onto my knees. The tears were impossible to stop from falling down my face.

I couldn't…

I wasn't able to…

_I broke my promise._

"I…I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I-I'm so, so sorry."

—

_Rule Book: Update page_

_Player Count: 6,472_

_Date: May 7, 2014_

_Time: 7:30 PM_

_!Factions!_

_Shinigami: 179 members_

_Survivors: 2,854 members_

_God: Players! Your real life bodies have been moved into a mutual body in Tokoyo, Japan. Looks like people care. How sweet._

**_*Shinigami member BeastleyRick43 was killed by soloist Sequeter_**

—Chapter 3: Marz—

_Rule Book: Update page_

_Player Count: 5,201_

_Date: May 15, 2014_

_Time: 11:23 AM_

_!Factions!_

_Shinigami: 162 members_

_Survivors: 2,710 members_

_God: Well guys, your families are devastated by your deaths. It's amusing to watch them suffer more than some of you guys that are trapped in here. Who knew?_

_*Deadman530 was killed by creeper_

_*GoLdEnLiLaC died by lava_

_*AssassinSexy was killed by Shinigami member Xelshion_

_*_**_ANNOUNCEMENT:_**_ from Sequeter: I have activated the Nether Portal. I will be heading to spawn and going through. Anyone who wants to join is welcome._

—

"Anyone want to go to The Nether with me?" It was a bold question, but since I had teleported to the spawn I had decided I didn't want to risk going into the Nether alone. In general I would probably be fairly safe, as long as I didn't run into any Blazes or Ghasts… and the chance of running into those was higher than it was for not running into those.

Hint, why I wanted to have some back-up.

Lucky enough, four people walked over to me. One of them was incredibly familiar, with her ruby hair and green eyes. The others weren't as familiar, but I recognized one of them as the other person who had spoken up to the fake Herobrine on the first day. The other two, a blonde guy and a black-haired girl, just kinda hung back and smiled at me.

I grinned at Ruby. "Hey."

She smiled back. "Hi. Urm, I never thanked you for bringing my hopes back up…" A bright blush the color of her hair spread across her face, but she suddenly turned her cute expression into something that was a mix of angry and determined. "This is my faction, Mawinle. The tall one is DarkFantom, the other girl is Leon_Toxia, and the blonde shortie is MatrixSolver42." As she pointed at each one, she then pointed to herself and gave me a cheerful smile. "I'm RedRotom."

I stuck my hand out. "Nice, Red. So, you're all ready for the trip?" I was slightly wary to bring that many people. I had hoped only one or two, that way if anything went wrong I could still just shove them out of the way. Adding to the fact all her teammates had iron armor, while Red had diamond boots and no other armor, made me even more confused on their choices.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm an archer, so–"

I interrupted her. "We'll work through the Nether quickly. I have a theory, and if I'm correct… Let's just say I can get us out of here without going to the End."

I turned around and pulled the goggles I was wearing onto my head. They were useless goggles I had gotten from the villager after I spent for freakin' ever looking for emeralds. They looked good, yeah, but they were completely useless.

"Let's go, then." I stepped through the portal just as I was summing out my diamond sword. Never know where you could spawn, after all…

The view loaded. Thankfully, it wasn't on one of those drop-off spawning places like I thought it would be. It actually spawned in a nice place; there was a Nether Fortress just visible ahead and the only signs of dangerous mobs were a single pack of zombie pigmen that stood in front of us.

"…This doesn't seem too hard," I heard one of Red's friends mention.

"Don't jinx it," I muttered, but walked right out into the field of the pigmen. "I know I don't have to say this, but I'm going to anyway. Don't hit the pigmen."

"Roger…" Matrix mentioned, but I heard the underline of distrust in his voice.

I resisted the urge to sigh. If I was putting trust in them, it had to be mutual. I wasn't going to die, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let any of them die, but if they didn't hold the same ambition it would make this mission all that much harder.

"What are we looking for anyway? If this 'God' guy would be anywhere, it would be at The End, right?" Leon's questioning voice made me stop.

To be honest, I had no idea what I was looking for. I had the weirdest feeling that everything would be solved once we were in the Nether, but the sense of foreboding was clear in my gut. Maybe I should've left them there and had only taken two with me.

"I'll know it when I see it," I replied honestly. "Come on, let's go check out that Nether fortress." I didn't wait for an of them to give consent before I began to head towards that direction.

"URWAAAAH!"

I snapped around, held my sword out, and got ready to charge at whatever had made one of the team members scream. Instead of seeing something like one of them being idiotic enough to hit a pigmen, I saw something that was actually utterly terrifying in a blood-chilling way.

"You players weren't supposed to find me for another couple months…" the Herobrine muttered. He was hovering just over a fallen Leon and Dark. His white eyes were glowing with a mixture of surprise, amusement, and hatred.

I didn't waste a moment. I ran, leapt, and stabbed the sword right through his chest before sliding down and crashing back onto the ground.

* * *

**_Ta da! There it is! You're welcome. Boring piece of crap that took up an hour of your time. Laterz,_**

**_~Jet_**


	5. Fun Facts

DC Fun Facts!

* * *

Kuna was originally meant to be Lenn's half-sister. She was changed to be different because she originally was going to have a hate-Kozaks kind of thing because her her "Kozak Dad" abandoned her and her mom for Lenn, and also staged her mom's murder. Now her mom was just a PI who investigated the wrong case and got killed for that, so Kuna has a "I hate your dad" feel to Lenn.

Lenn is, in fact, perfectly straight. He just doesn't focus on romance — his priority is getting out. But if someone were to gain his attention that way, it could develop…

Dark's MPD status was on-the-spot. He was just going to be a flirty leader, but I decided it was too boring and gave him more character. White, while this personality didn't make the appearance, is the original personality. Shy, timid, but stands up and is leader-like when times call for it. Most cases of MPD serve as one main personality and others split from it; White it the main. Fantom, the cold leader, was developed through the start of DC. Dark was developed when White began highschool.

Deathcraft was originally going to be a story about a Heroic!Kind!Lenn and his Cowardly!Sister Aspen get stuck in the game together. Lenn would've told Aspen to remain put at the safezone while he went off to do some saving and getting them out, but Aspen would've worked up courage to step outside her comfort zone and go out, later meeting White and the two becoming a couple. Obviously, this plan changed.

The second plan for DC was of dead!Aspen and sociopath!yetHeroic!Lenn in which Lenn would try to be a loner in the game, but would quickly become a leader and lead everyone to freedom.

Lennekio's original name was Ethan.

The username Sequeter is from the Latin word of "haunt" from my fascination with ghosts, phantoms, and Danny Phantom. Plus it sounds badass.

Lenn was going to be paired with Glaze from PandaMania. Plans shifted as I realized I didn't like writing Glaze and thus decided to change plans.

Ami wasn't meant to exist; she was a last-second addition.

I once created a sequel idea based off of this similar to the original DC plot. The main character would be a cowardly boy named Kyreno who, after the tech from DC was harvested and used to create ritual reality games, would go in and discover a plot using mind control through the game. He, along with Aspen, were to go through the games and real life to stop the people of taking over. This idea was ditched after a couple days when I decided it was pointless.

Lenn was not meant to have an older sister named Jennifer; she was created to serve a simple purpose when I realized I needed someone to fill it. I regret creating her but I will still harness her greatness and proceed to make her as important as possible despite her lack of character.

This OC-accepting story is meant to be my improvement. I am not writing your characters because you submit them; I am writing them to improve my own skills, adaptability, and improvisation when it comes to plot. I write for me, not you, but when you're happy, it pleases everyone. But I still love you guys.

Deathcraft was going to be fully realistic. No blocks, but still the ability to take items and craft. Pain and other sensations would exist. It was truly going to be a realistic Minecraft, but that was changed a couple days before I began writing due to how I would have to adapt everything to it. Best to start off easy, right?

I was not actually going to kill Dark in the end of Part 3. I didn't even realize I had done it until after I finished the chapter. It was meant to actually lead to the Possessive taking over Lenn and Dark attempting to kill Lenn, but Dark failing, and then something happening and the Possessive dying (can't say; spoilers). Killing Dark fit the moment and I enjoyed doing it.

This story is completely random. I have Parts planned and summarized, but they're like episode ideas; when I think of a new one, I decide who fits best where, make changes, and then add it to the "series" (story). Some episode ideas range from an intention of only 4K words up to over 15K. I do take episode idea requests, but like characters, no promises on me using it. Depends on if I like it or I can squeeze it in.

PhearPhier, a character not many of you are accustomed to, was meant to play a much larger role than she currently possesses. Submitted by a personal friend in Phier Animia, Phier was a character who was going to travel with Red and later cause epicness. Now, she's just kind there, and I'm working with her.

Deathcraft has a wide range of genres. Everything is hopefully going to be covered because of the purpose of this story. Humor, suspense, family, romance, hurt/comfort… It's a wide project. I write when I want to, not when I feel like I have to. Though I do write faster when I see a pretty little review.

Lenn's dad was originally going to be a murder in prison, he was going to have a druggie older brother, and his mom was supposed to be place in an asylum after the death of Aspen. I decided it was too cruel and decided to be merciful on Lenn (though he was Ethan at that time).

Another idea I toyed with for Lenn was that he was going to be more of a silent striker, assassin kind of guy. His username would've been ShadowHunterxX and he would've been badass, accepting, heroic, generally kind, but secretive and mysterious. I decided that was a bit too… Gary-Stu-y for my kind of main character.


End file.
